I Ain't No Hero
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction and voting. Interfering with time had destroyed their world but a small cluster of souls escaped and find themselves in the world of Castlevania. On the night Lisa Tepes would burn, a mysterious figure saves her and declares a war against the Church. Two clans unite to save Wallachia from a dark fate and evil that should've stay dead.


**Our final entry for this whirlwind of fics. I decided to end it using a show that I had started watching one Saturday morning, Castlevania. It was also the same morning my mother came back home with a bow and a bunch of arrows as I was halfway through the first episode. LMAO. For this final fic, I decided to mix it with the last of the legendary PlayStation Trio, Sly Cooper. Yes, vampires meeting anthropomorphic raccoon thieves. I present to you our final tale, I Ain't No Hero.**

_Time is a very delicate thing. It is always meant to go forward, never to stop or reverse. It should be left untouched or there would be disastrous consequences. Yet, no one would ever listen and it was betrayal that sewed the consequences of many. A family of thieves that started as three, a turtle, hippo and raccoon. It didn't take long for it to grow with the inclusion of the koala, iguana, panda and mouse._

_The mouse and turtle grew closer as a love slowly bloomed. Then one day a skunk walked up to the mouse and offered a deal. The deal that tore everything apart. It was to lend the mouse's aid and hand over the turtle's project from stolen trust. A device that could ride time's own current was forged. So the skunk began to interfere with time's natural course and the original family of thieves followed in tow. What none knew was that this particular timeline was more fragile than any other._

_Too many travels and paradoxes formed that the balance which held their world together...had finally snapped. Friend, foe, civilian and even average creatures crumbled to dust. Tears shed of every dissipating civilization that watch all they love and know vanish before them. It wasn't long until an entire world was no more. Yet something still remained… A small light… A single burning blue star amongst the darkness._

_It shot forth into the endless black. The darkness tried to grasp it, to snuff it out. The light however persisted and blazed out of the void's claws into something new. A world much different from its own yet almost similar. It's light flickered above a burning home. A house on fire as a crowd surrounded the blaze screaming death and witchcraft. Yet running away from the gruesome scene was a youth of this new world._

_A human child it could grasp from the knowledge it held from its old home. The light faced the crowd and only saw monsters or sheep. Yet when it gleamed on the child, it saw...an angel. A pure soul and one that would die without guidance. It had decided. The light whisked down to the child below. It found the youth and gazed upon the human young better. A little girl with hair of silver and eyes of caramel. She looked at the light almost surprised yet welcomed to the sight._

_And it welcomed her back dawning a form to the child that was unfamiliar. A tail of caramel and black rings flowed with the wind and eyes of blue shone under the moonlit sky. For something was born on this forsaken night. A thief...A thief with a heart of twilight._

Wallachia, the year 1475… a time of knights, monsters and darkness. This was an age where many innocent were killed or threatened by accusations and distrust. Witch hunts, women who were claimed of being witches or sorcerers that used black magic were hunted down. These innocents were drowned, murdered or worse burned on a stake in front of crowds.

It was a dangerous age as the wrong word or action could be a death sentence. Yet, the church and authority were having trouble. A thief was running amok and causing mischief. Treasuries robbed, churches violated with graffiti, and armories boobytrapped with high caliber traps and tricks. Stolen riches were given to the poor while the royals and upperclassmen were mocked. None have seen the thief but knew they went by one name...Cooper.

Cooper always left their mark in every scene of the crime. A wooden badge carved into the shape of an animal, a raccoon. The city was in an uproar as many tried to catch Cooper as their bounty grew higher the day. Yet none couldn't even find the thief or even catch them in the act. Though the thief was the least of their agendas today… It was another preparations for a witch hunt...and one that promised disastrous consequences.

A cloak of gray walked amongst the brush of people at the market. A young woman around the age of 15 with brown eyes. A hood over her head that covered everything but her face as she was dressed in a nun's attire. "Hmm… Where are they? Father asked for some spices but I don't see the shop."She spoke with a soft yet chipper tone.

In the middle of her thoughts, she didn't notice bumping into someone until it was too late. She looked up to greet light green eyes amongst platinum blonde hair belonging to a beautiful woman older than her. "Oh. I'm very sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. I was trying to find a shop where I can buy some spices for my father." The hooded youth answered. The woman gave her a soft smile and light chuckle. "It's alright. It was only an accident. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lisa Tepes. What is your name young one?" Lisa asked.

"My name is Sylvia. My father named me that after his relative who passed away." The youth spoke giving Lisa a toothy smile with her brown eyes closed. "Sylvia? That is a very lovely name and a unique one too. What kind of spice is your father looking for?" The older woman asked quite curiously. "Sage, parsley, thyme and rosemary. He's a chef and is planning to open a business soon." Sylvia answered happily.

"Oh. A chef? Please tell me whenever he opens up shop. I would love to try the cooking of someone who raised a beautiful and kind young woman like yourself. The spice shop is on the second right past the butcher's shop. You'll find what you are looking for there." Lisa answered patting Sylvia on the head softly causing the young girl to giggle. "Thank you Miss! I owe you one and my family always pay their debt." Sylvia exclaimed happily before walking away.

As Sylvia walked away she couldn't help but notice something peculiar in the corner of her eye. Men in priest robes of a small number hidden amongst the crowd. There were three in total and she glimpse in their gazes to know that they meant harm. She turned to see who or what they were looking at and it made her eyes widened. Their eyes were locked on the form of Lisa and only her not any other person. "No… please no...not another...witch hunt…" Her voice cracked quietly in the bustle of the people.

None paid attention when her steps quickened in pace. No one saw her drop the basket of bought goods from her grasp. And not a single soul glimpsed the sheen of silver under her headrobe. Two men amongst the crowd with cheeks flushed pink caught sight of the leaving young lady. Both were haggard and reeked heavily of alcohol as lust burned in their eyes. They sluggishly turned down the same alley as Sylvia remembering in their haze that it was a dead end.

Both crept down it's hall in search of prey yet only to find...a predator instead. The next soul that walked down this alley only found the abandoned nun clothing and two drunk idiots tied together and in their skivvies bruised head to toe. Night slowly came to the city as everything was swallowed in darkness. The only light amongst the shadows were the moon and a mass of orange burning amongst town square.

The Town Square was were every major event took place but mainly the cruel and twisted for this particular place was called Deathrow from every execution held on its ground. This one was a witch trial known as burning by the stake. A considered witch would be tied to a makeshift mast above an unlit bonfire. There the people would lit it alight and watch the victim be burned to death. If the judged escaped the flames alive then they were a witch. However if they died, they were innocent.

It was no act of justice but that of fear, prejudice and discrimination. It was evil, not holy. This poor soul chosen to burn tonight was an innocent healer. One who helped cure illness that was plaguing the people only to grab hatred and prejudice by the church. Her name was Lisa and these cruel men along with cowardly townsfolk were going to watch her burn. Yet none didn't glance above the building that overlooked their pyre.

A single figure stood above the stone rooftop around a stunning 6'1 in height. Their body was lean and balanced from what the moonlight casted amongst their shadow form. Caramel eyes brimming with determination as a cane with an end hook of gold held tight in grasp. They pulled out a tri tipped hook and tossed across the roof in front of them. This hook held a rope as caramel eyes were on the innocent woman who was about to be killed.

"Showtime." Was all that said as the pyre was lit. The figure jumps down from the building riding on the rope. They swung down and immediately grabbed Lisa from the pyre as the crowd were dumbstruck. With a childish grin, the figure took out something from their pocket before tossing it at the church's priests! What they tossed was blue balls of paint as it splattered over them. "God says smell ya later asshats! You ain't burning an innocent woman tonight!" The figure chuckled with a peculiar voice. Rage from the priests below were music to their ears.

From afar, it sounded like a man but up close just as Lisa was, it sounded distorted and fake. "Don't worry Miss. You're safe now. You can call me Cooper, Sly Cooper." The thief or Cooper spoke as they took Lisa away from the pyre. Despite the low amount of light in the darkness, Lisa could grasp her savior's features. Their peach skin and accent despite a bit off was English, hair was silver and short in a boyish cut, eyes were a soft caramel brown that seemed awfully familiar, wore a blue vest over a long sleeve gray shirt, dark gray trousers with a fake raccoon tail at the end, a belt around their waist with several pouches, a makeshift blue hat with fake gray raccoon ears, brown boots and a black mask around their eyes.

However their structure was too slim around the waist and arms, chest too round and a bit large for them to be male which was easy to see for healers to distinguish. "Sylvia...You are Cooper?" Lisa asked as the masked male or woman eyes widened comically. "Shit. How did you tell so quickly?" Sly asked sheepishly once they were at a safe distance. "I study human anatomy. It's very important for healers and doctors to know about the human body. You also confirmed my guess." Lisa answered with a smile as both couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright. You got me. My real name is Sly since Sylvia is more for when I am in disguise. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I didn't know where you live and had to wait until they were ready to watch you burn so I could rescue you. I couldn't stand there and watch an innocent person gets murdered by those priest assholes." Sly explained joking at the end but Lisa could easily see the hurt tone in those words. "First language and second, you have my gratitude. I need to get back to my home before my husband returns. It would lead to grave consequences if he doesn't know I'm alive." Lisa explained as Sly crossed her arms.

"You got it but follow me. My dad has a horse you can borrow and both of us can protect you on the way. However you need to promise me that you won't freak out. My dad isn't exactly...normal and like me doesn't walk out without being completely covered." Sly warned as Lisa couldn't help raise an eyebrow and softly giggle. "I should be saying that about my husband. You are in for a treat." Lisa answered as Sly couldn't help but smile clearly intrigued.

Night quickly passes to another. The city was in an outrage for the burning of Lisa was thwarted as her life was saved. The church was furious at both this rescue and the blasphemy hurled at their own religion and faces. The poor however silently believed this person just like the thief Cooper to be a hero. No one had dared save an accused witch from being burned yet this soul did. To one particular soul, it was pure hope.

An elder ran wildly to the burned house of the healer Lisa Tepes. This elderly woman was Lisa's mother and she had to find her daughter's husband quickly. He would no doubt be at her apothecary or what was left of it. Her guess was right for her eyes laid upon a single figure standing before the remains of a burned home. This man was quite tall almost towering around 8 feet, hair dark and long with a goatee and mustache, pointed ears and fangs, blood red eyes and sharp claws wearing a long black cloak, black suit and red cravat.

"Sir Vlad! Sir Vlad!" The old woman cried out grabbing the towering man's attention. He quickly and silently approached her as she came to a stop and tried to catch her breath. "Where is Lisa? What happened here?" He questioned. "The Church took her. They tried to burn her at the stake. Yet, a miracle happened." She spoke amongst her ragged breaths as crimson eyes shined in hope and intrigue. "A miracle?" He asked.

"Yes. Someone flew from the rooftops and took Lisa from the pyre. Someone rescued my daughter and your wife!" She exclaimed with tears of joy. His eyes widened from the words Lisa's mother spoke. "Someone actually went against the church...and rescued my wife? Where is she? We must find her!" The man or Vlad exclaimed only to stop when he caught it. A familiar scent and sound. He turned to see someone running towards them.

It was Lisa herself who was accompanied by Sly. "Vlad!" Lisa cried as Vlad had tears of red roll down his eyes. "Lisa? Lisa!" He cried out as both embraced each other. The scene was honestly sweet and heartwarming to see bringing tears to Lisa's mother and a big smile to Sly's own. "So that's your husband Lisa? It's my first time seeing a real vampire before. He's definitely tall but doesn't look scary like rumors I hear." Sly joked grabbing the couple's attention.

"Vlad, I would like you to meet my rescuer. She saved me before I could be burned." Lisa explained as the vampire walked up to Sly. He eyed her head to toe and looked amused seeing the fake raccoon ears and tail. "My name is Sly, Sly Cooper good sir." Sly said giving the vampire an honest bow. "Cooper. I heard that name before. You are the thief who has been giving the Church grief. Yet you saved my wife, why?" Vlad asked as her caramel stared back at his crimson.

"I ain't no hero. I am a thief but I'm an honorable one. My family has a code of rules. Rule 1: We steal from those with black hearts and other thieves. Rule 2: We don't harm the innocent. Rule 3: We pay our debts. And Rule 4: We don't turn our back on friends or those in need. Saving Lisa fit perfectly in every rule. Plus it was a nice bonus covering all those stuck up jerks in homemade paintballs." Sly explained with a mischievous grin at the last sentence.

Vlad's shoulders started to shake as the sound of laughing ripped through the quiet night. It took a bit for him to calm himself down. This young woman amused him very so. "My. You are a very mischievous little fox. Though you have my respect in saving my beloved. I am Vlad Tepes the Third. Are you aware someone followed you?" Vlad asked as Sly grinned. "I prefer the term raccoon. After all, us raccoons do have sticky fingers. And nice sense of smell since you caught on my Dad's scent." Sly chuckled.

"Sly, tone down with your mischief and trickery. You are a Kunoichi, female ninja, not a jester." Spoke a rugged male voice with a thick Japanese accent as someone appeared standing on the tallest tree limb. It was a figure only a few inches taller than Sly dressed in blue obi with gray chainmail underneath, two wooden canes on his back, a long caramel and brown ring fluffy tail and a blue hood over their face with brown raccoon ears on top.

"Dad, don't you know I like to pull pranks and that you taught me some of them?" Sly joked as the figure only let out a short chuckle. "Very funny little imp. Forgive me for not introducing myself, Count Dracula." The figure spoke raising his head so they could see his face. Lisa's mother let out a gasp of surprise while Vlad or Dracula looked very intrigued at the sight. The man's face was that of a raccoon with light brown muzzle amongst red brown fur and a dark brown mask like imprint around his bright blue eyes.

"My name is Riochi Cooper. I am the leader of the Cooper Clan." _To be continued..._

**And that's it. Lisa got rescued from being burned at the stake and reunited with her love! I chose Riochi out of the other Coopers to be the clan leader since for a place like Wallachia, you really going to need perfect stealth and be a master of disguise. You can call Sylvia or Sly, the Sly Cooper of the Castlevania universe if you are thinking about it. Only put the 'To Be Continued' as a little touch like you see in JJBA. The voting will began and last until 1/10/20. I thought it give you guys enough time to make a decision.**


End file.
